Dans les toilettes
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Drago Malefoy, 13 ans, vient de se faire à moitié casser le nez par Hermione Granger. Son refuge ? Les toilettes. Qui ne sont pas aussi vides qu'il l'espère.


Ecrit pour un prompt donné par une amie, dont l'intitulé était : "Drago et Luna parlent de leurs mères respectives". Se situe dans le tome 3, juste après que Hermione ait décidé de balancer une patate à Malfoy. Enjoy !

* * *

Enfermé dans un cabinet, Drago Malefoy maintenait une compresse froide sur son nez douloureux, les yeux brouillés par des larmes de colère. Granger… Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle allait le lui payer !

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Drago en lâcha sa compresse. Il scruta le cabinet étroit, qui ne contenait bien sûr que lui.

- Plus haut, le renseigna aimablement la voix.

Drago leva les yeux, et vit au-dessus du mur qui le séparait du cabinet voisin une petite tête blonde qui le regardait avec des yeux vaguement interrogatifs.

- Je ne pleure pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ah, alors c'est qu'un Joncheruine s'est coincé dans ton œil, fit doctement la fille.

- … Un quoi ? Enfin, on s'en fiche de ça, se reprit Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? … Mais t'es une fille ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Sans se départir de son air serein, la fille répondit :

- Mimi Geignarde a encore inondé nos toilettes et j'avais très envie d'y aller. En plus, j'ai aperçu un nuage de Joncheruines dans la direction de vos toilettes. Ca explique pourquoi on a l'impression que tu pleures.

Drago scruta le visage de la fille à la recherche de la moindre trace d'ironie, mais elle semblait terriblement sérieuse. Les cheveux blonds emmêlés et l'air décalé de la réalité lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu cette fille, il en était certain. Drago se releva pour la regarder de plus près, et ce fut la cravate bleue des Serdaigles qui déclencha sa mémoire.

- Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es la fille qui traîne tout le temps avec la Weasley !

Drago ricana.

- Faut être vraiment désespéré pour en arriver là.

- Ton nez saigne, fit remarquer Luna, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Il reprit précipitamment sa compresse et la ré-appliqua sur son nez, qui saignait effectivement. Luna le regarda se débattre un moment pour empêcher que le sang ne goutte sur son col, puis laissa tomber un petit objet coloré.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est un bonbon. Ça va arrêter tes saignements. Ce sont les frères de Ginny qui l'ont fabriqué. Elle m'en a donné quand j'ai trébuché sur la corde tendue dans le couloir.

Drago considéra Luna d'un air méprisant.

- Je ne vais pas manger quelque chose tombé par terre. Et surtout pas fabriqué par un Weasley, et donné par toi en plus. Qui accepterait quoi que ce soit d'une fille qui pense que des chevaux tirent les carrioles de Poudlard ? On se demande ce que tu fais à Serdaigle, vraiment.

Toujours perchée au dessus du mur du cabinet, Luna protesta :

- Il y a vraiment des chevaux qui tirent les carrioles tu sais. Ce sont des Sombrals.

- Bien sûr, et comme pour les Rongechines ou je ne sais quoi, il n'y a que toi qui les vois, hein Loufoca ?

Drago était plutôt fier de s'être souvenu du surnom qu'il avait entendu seulement deux ou trois fois. Cependant rien ne semblait atteindre Luna, qui continuait de lui sourire gentiment.

- En fait, je ne suis pas la seule. C'est triste d'ailleurs. Toutes les personnes ayant vu quelqu'un mourir devant leurs yeux peuvent voir les Sombrals.

- C'est ça !

Le ton de Drago avait légèrement perdu de son mordant. On ne plaisantait pas avec la mort, peut-être que pour une fois cette fille racontait la vérité. Décidant de ne pas laisser paraître son doute, il demanda cruellement :

- Alors, tu as vu mourir qui toi ? Ton chat ?

L'expression de Luna ne varia pas d'un iota.

- Non, ma mère.

Pour le coup, Drago ne sut plus quoi dire. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, Luna s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je ne suis pas triste tu sais ? Bien sûr, c'était horrible quand elle est morte, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Et puis, les Sombrals sont vraiment très beaux. Tu as toujours ta mère toi.

C'était une affirmation, et non une question. Pourtant Drago hocha la tête, pour bien montrer que ce que Luna venait de lui révéler ne l'avait en rien ébranlé.

- Tu devrais manger ton bonbon, reprit-elle. Elle est gentille ta maman ?

La question prit Drago de court. C'était ce que demandaient d'habitude les parents éloignés qui venaient les voir, et qui lui faisaient des flatteries détestables. Entendre dans cette question un véritable intérêt était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Et il prit le temps de vraiment réfléchir à sa réponse. Luna le regardait toujours calmement.

- Oui, elle est gentille. Elle, euh… Elle ne le montre pas souvent je crois, mais elle m'aime beaucoup, et mon père aussi, acheva-t-il, très embarrassé et se demandant ce qui lui prenait de raconter ça à une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Un silence s'installa. Drago n'osait pas relever la tête vers Luna, de peur de rencontrer le regard clair qui le mettait à présent mal à l'aise. Il sentait pourtant qu'elle le dévisageait, comme on examine un nouveau spécimen. La voix de Luna s'éleva de nouveau au dessus de lui.

- Si elle était là, je suis sûre qu'elle te dirait de prendre le bonbon : tu saignes encore.

Toujours sans relever la tête, Drago ramassa le bonbon, défit l'emballage, et l'avala. Ca avait un goût citronné qui le surprit agréablement. Presque aussitôt, il sentit une fraîcheur bienfaisante se répandre dans son nez et le saignement s'arrêta.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait dit de le manger. Elle aurait trouvé ça sale. Mais mer…

Le « merci » mourut sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il regardait le rebord du cabinet, désert. Luna s'était volatilisée. Drago crut entendre un fredonnement léger qui s'éloignait, mais peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination. Seul restait l'arôme de citron, et la confusion dans laquelle cette conversation l'avait plongé.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment désolée du titre pas original pour deux sous et plutôt tendancieux, mais je ne suis absolument pas douée pour trouver des intitulés. J'espère quand même que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de laisser une review ?**


End file.
